This invention generally relates to an instrument cluster display. More particularly this invention relates to an instrument cluster display for an automobile that includes a virtual pointer for indicating a value on an instrument dial.
An instrument cluster for a motor vehicle includes a dial with a scale indicative of a vehicle performance or other operational parameter. A pointer is rotated about a central axis to point to a specific indicator on the dial to communicate the current state of the measured parameter. The basic configuration of an instrument cluster is modified to provide a desired aesthetic appearance to the interior of a vehicle. Because the instrument cluster is an integral part of vehicle operation, automotive manufactures continually update and improve the appearance of the vehicle instrumentation.
One variation of a basic instrument dial is to elongate the scale to form a somewhat oval or stretched scale. The stretched scale includes a pointer that still must rotate about a central axis. Because of the stretched, oblong shape, the radial distance between the pointer axis of rotation and the scale is longer in some areas and shorter in other areas. The different radial distance necessitates a pointer that is of length to indicate on the farthest points of the dial scale.
Disadvantageously, the pointer is larger than required for a substantial portion of the dial scale and creates the appearance that the pointer is growing and shrinking depending on the position and movement along the dial scale. Further, in some instances, the pointer may obstruct a portion of the dial scale potentially making it difficult to read accurately the current state of the measured performance parameter.
Accordingly, it is desirable to develop and design an instrument dial cluster that provides the desired elongated appearance without the problems associated with rotating a pointer about a fixed axis.